dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~
is an insert song that appeared for the first time in episode 4. It is sung by Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa, and Junya Sasaki. Its full version was released on April 26th, 2017 on DearDream's second mini album Catch Your Yell!!. A full version sung by KUROFUNE was released on July 26th, 2017. A version sung by Junya Sasaki and Itsuki Katagiri will be released on SHUFFLE LIVE 01 on January 31st, 2018. Tracklist # BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~ # WONDERLAND HEART # BEST☆★PARTNER # Abracadabra Magical Spell # White Pavement # Let as many smiles bloom as much as the number of thank yous Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Mou dou shiyou mo nain janai, Aki aki shiten darou? Wake mo wakannai ruuru shitagae yashinai ne Mousou to risou no sakaime, samayotte rannai ya Jounetsu wa sonna basho ni nai kara Aruga mama no shoudou, tsuki nukeru youna kaikan Juunin to irotte wakatten no ni Konna semai toko, tojikomenaide yo Kai narase sou ni mieta? Break Through The BIRDCAGE Right Now! Hane wo motten no ni tobanai nante tsumannai kara Tooku takakutte sasotteru, sora ni sawatte mitai dakeda yo Jaa shouganai ya, koko kara tonjaou |-|Kanji= もうどうしようもないんじゃない、 飽き飽きしてんだろう？ 訳もわかんないルール従えやしないね 妄想と理想の境目、彷徨ってらんないや 情熱はそんな場所にないから あるがままの衝動、突き抜ける様な快感 十人十色ってわかってんのに こんな狭い空間(トコ)、閉じ込めないでよ 飼い馴らせそうに見えた？ Break through the BIRDCAGE right now！ 羽を持ってんのに飛ばないなんてつまんないから 遠く高くって誘ってる、空に触わってみたいだけだよ じゃあしょうがないや、ここから飛んじゃおう |-|English= It can’t be helped, can it? You’re sick of it, right? Obeying nonsense rules like those We must wander around the boundary between delusion and reality Because there’s no such thing as passion at that kind of place With a pleasant feeling that feels like an impulse of piercing as it is I know everyone is different, but Don’t lock me inside a confined space like this Do I look like someone you can tame? Break through the BIRDCAGE right now! It’s boring if you don’t fly when you own a pair of wings Luring you to fly high and far I just want to know how sky feels like It can’t be helped then; let’s fly from here Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Mou dou shiyou mo nain janai, Aki aki shiten darou? Wake mo wakannai ruuru shitagae yashinai ne Mousou to risou no sakaime, samayotte rannai ya Jounetsu wa sonna basho ni nai kara Aruga mama no shoudou, tsuki nukeru youna kaikan Juunin to irotte wakatten no ni Konna semai toko, tojikomenaide yo Kai narase sou ni mieta? Break Through The BIRDCAGE Right Now! Hane wo motten no ni tobanai nante tsumannai kara Tooku takakutte sasotteru, sora ni sawatte mitai dakeda yo Jaa shouganai ya, koko kara tonjaou Tettei shita kanri taisei, arigatai yo ne Demo nanka kyuukutsutte kidzuite shimatta ne Koudou no shishin ga burete, ikiguru shiku natchau Kekkyoku nani ga shitai katte koto Aoi mama no joudou, akaku hiritsuku koufun Hitori to irotte yuu no ga kanjou Sonna wagamama wo tojikomenaide yo Ima sugu ni kaihou shichaou Break Through The BIRDCAGE Right Now! Esa ni muragattecha, atarashii suteeji wa mienai ne Katte kimamani sasetoite, jiyuu to asondetai dakeda yo Aa, suimasen ne, kono mama itcha imasu Aimai na kyoukai sen de odottari shinaide Hamidashitatte iin janai no, saa oide "Hakanaki kana waga jinsei" takkan surya iitte wake janai Sou desho? Break Through The BIRDCAGE Right Now! Hane wo motten no ni tobanai nante tsumannai kara Tooku takakutte sasotteru, sora ni sawatte mitai dakeda yo Jaa shouganai ya, omoi kitte itchau dake Koko kara tonjaou |-|Kanji= もうどうしようもないんじゃない、 飽き飽きしてんだろう？ 訳もわかんないルール従えやしないね 妄想と理想の境目、彷徨ってらんないや 情熱はそんな場所にないから あるがままの衝動、突き抜ける様な快感 十人十色ってわかってんのに こんな狭い空間(トコ)、閉じ込めないでよ 飼い馴らせそうに見えた？ Break through the BIRDCAGE right now！ 羽を持ってんのに飛ばないなんてつまんないから 遠く高くって誘ってる、空に触わってみたいだけだよ じゃあしょうがないや、ここから飛んじゃおう 徹底した管理体制、ありがたいよね でもなんか窮屈って気付いてしまったね 行動の指針がブレて、息苦しくなっちゃう 結局何がしたいかってコト 青いままの情動、赤くヒリツく興奮 一人十色っていうのが感情 そんな我が侭を閉じ込めないでよ 今すぐに解放しちゃおう Break through the BIRDCAGE right now！ 餌に群がってちゃ、新しいステージは見えないね 勝手気ままにさせといて、自由と遊んでたいだけだよ ああスイマセンネ、このままイッちゃいます 曖昧な境界線で踊ったりしないで はみ出したっていいんじゃないの、さぁおいで 「儚キ哉、我ガ人生」達観すりゃいいって訳じゃない そうでしょ？ Break through the BIRDCAGE right now！ 羽を持ってんのに飛ばないなんてつまんないから 遠く高くって誘ってる、空に触わってみたいだけだよ じゃあしょうがないや、思い切ってイッちゃうだけ ここから飛んじゃおう |-|English= It can’t be helped, can it? You’re sick of it, right? Obeying nonsense rules like those We must wander around the boundary between delusion and reality Because there’s no such thing as passion at that kind of place With a pleasant feeling that feels like an impulse of piercing as it is I know everyone is different, but Don’t lock me inside a confined space like this Do I look like someone you can tame? Break through the BIRDCAGE right now! It’s boring if you don’t fly when you own a pair of wings Luring you to fly high and far I just want to know how sky feels like It can’t be helped then; let’s fly from here I am thankful for a thorough management system But somehow I noticed that it’s kind of strict The guideline for my action deviates, and it becomes hard to breathe In the end, what do I actually want to do? An emotion that stays pale; a stimulation that gets red and hurts It’s an emotion that describes “anyone can do anything” Don’t lock such selfish person like that Release him at once! Break through the BIRDCAGE right now! If we swarm around the bait, we can’t see the new stage Let me do whatever I like you I just want to play freely Ah, I’m sorry; at this rate I might be gone for real Don’t go dance on a vague boundary line It’s okay if you stick out; so, come here “I wonder if my life’s so fleeting” - It doesn’t mean you can be farsighted Isn’t that so? Break through the BIRDCAGE right now! It’s boring if you don’t fly when you own a pair of wings Luring you to fly high and far I just want to know how sky feels like It can’t be helped then; let’s fly from hereTranslation by dreamfes-songs Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery Dream Festival Ep.4 Traffic Signal- "Birdcage~ Birdcage of Desire~!" References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Category:Season 1